Konoha Kiss day! Naruto parrings? HELL YA!
by Julietpmusic
Summary: The new annual Konoha Kiss day is beginning! Love is in the air, and the pupils are gonna asked their crush/girlfriends/boyfriends out! Kisses everywhere! There are gonna be a lot of pairings, including ShikaTema, NaruHina and Shikadai and Mirai... It's important to read the A/N in the first chapter! Love Ya!


**A/N Hey, dattabayo!**

 **We're gonna make the ages a little different.**

 **Mirai is 14 and Shikadai and the rest of the children - except Himawari who is 8 of course - is 14 too.**

 **If you disagree with this, please review. I can't do anything about it in this story, but in my next stories i can make a differences. Personal i like the change in this story.**

 **Naruto, Shikamaru and the other parents (Konoha 11, including Sasuke) is about the mid 30's. We can say 35. Temari is 38.**

 **Portrait them in your head as they look like in Boruto the movie and the series. (Gaara and Kankuro, isn't in this story)**

 **Baby, let's gooo!**

* * *

 **Naruto**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Honey, could you get the door?"

"Yes of course, Hinata." Naruto walked over to his front door, and opened it. He was surprised when Shikamaru stood there.

"Hey, Naruto." Shikamaru said, with laziness in his voice. He was wearing his normal clothes. Just the boring colours.

"Shikamaru, what brings you here?" Naruto asked curious,

"Uhh, just wanted to hand over some paperworks." He gave Naruto a map full of papers. Naruto sighed, and took it.

"Thanks."

"Bye the way." Shikamaru then said, scratching the back of his head.

"Do you want to hang out with us guys to night."

"Uhmm." Naruto thought for a moment. "Yeah, sure… if i'm done with the work there."

"Then I see you at 8pm, at Ichiraku's."

"See u."

* * *

 **Naruto**

"Love you, Hinata." Naruto gave her a quick peck on the lips. They had been married for over 15 years, but he was still getting these butterfly feelings, whenever they were together.

"I Love you too, Naruto-kun." said she, as she smiled.

When Naruto was standing at the doorstep, Hinata called his name.

"Honey, when would you be home?"

"About 00:00 pm, Hinata." He already sound tired. "Please give the kids a hug from me."

"Yes, of course." she answered smiling.

* * *

 **Shikamaru**

"Wake up, Lazy ass!" Shikamaru opened his eyes, to see a angry Temari. He was sleeping over him again. He bet that he got drunk last night.

"Yeah, i'm coming, babe." When he called her the nickname, she smiled.

"It's time for breakfast." she then said, softly. She closed the door to their room, and he could hear the TV.

Shikamaru quickly changed into his normal close, and took his hair into a ponytail. When he walked into the dinner table, he saw Shikadai and Temari, who was eating eggs and bacon.

"Dad, you're so lucky you get to sleep more." Shikadai said, yawning a few seconds later. Shikamaru smiled, and looked at Shikadai. His eyes were big and green. Just at his mother's. He then looked at Temari and blushed. Then he looked back at Shikadai, before Temari noticed his light, red face.

"I know it's a drag, Shikadai, but life is sometimes troublesome." Shikamaru smiled and sat down beside Temari. The TV was still on. They were sending live…

"Mom, it's at the Academy!" Shikadai said, abnormal excited.

"Yeah, can you please shut it, Shikamaru." Temari answered, then looking at him.

"Whatever." He answered. Shikamaru was just about to reach out for the remote, but suddenly they said something very interesting on the television. There was Live tv.

" _Hello dear people in Konoha!"_ A blond woman was holding a microphone. A man with a mask was standing beside her, and looked uncomfortable.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru face was a big question.

" _I'm Sakura Zia, and today it's a very important and special day. I'm now giving the microphone to our amazing Lord Sixth!"_ Kakashi took unwillingly the microphone, and was holding it like it was a bomb, that could explode at any moment.

" _Err... ehm."_ he said while giving a nervous smile, under the mask.

" _It's a special day… as Sakura-san said… ummm, today is the annually Kiss day, on the Ninja Academy."_ When he said kiss, you could clearly see him blush. Shikamaru looked at Temari, but her face was patched on the schreen.

" _Uhmm…"_ Kakash quickly looked at his palm, and Shikamaru known him good enough to tell, that his speech was written on it.

" _All the students are gonna go with their parents."_ He checked his palm again.

" _And also those students under 18 who has graduated, and has become chunin."_ Shikamaru looked at Shikadai. Shikamaru had figured it out, a long time ago. Shikadai was still looking curious at the screen. _Well that kid is smart.. but he can get smarter,_ Shikamaru thought.

" _So ummm, bring your girlfriends or boyfriends… and we're gonna tell the program, when you come. Come tonight at 8pm, and kissing ready, for I can promise that you're gonna kiss!"_ Kakashi winked. Something he didn't do. Shikamaru guessed that it was standing on his card.

" _And if you don't have a date, then ask SOMEBODY out. Hpmf. You better be coming, because if you dont…!"_ He looked as if he was thinking about it for a second. " _Then you get extra homework!"_ He laughed lightly for a moment, and stopped because no one around him, was laughing with him. " _So… we are looking forward to seeing you! Have a great day!"_

Then the screen was getting black, and Shikamaru could hear a loud, nervous voice and cool voice. It should not have been filmed. " _Did i do great?"_ Kakashis voice. " _Because i'm peeing in MY PANTS!"_ Then the weather forecast came, and the Nara family grinned them to death. Then they stopped and looked at each other.

"Well Shikadai." Temari said smirking. "Who are gonna be your date?"


End file.
